In the Name of Dark Justice
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: While young, Naruto founds a scroll containing one of the most power Taijutsu styles ever created, Rokushiki. He abandons his team during the Wave mission with Zabuza and Haku, thus walking his own path of Justice. Fem-HakuxDark-Naruto Full Summery Inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea emerged when I thought just how badass Lucci is from One Piece. The reason this isn't in the crossover section is because there won't be any One Piece characters in the story, only a Martial Arts style. Naruto won't be evil, but he won't be good either. He'll be in-between, neutral, if you will. Naruto will have total mastery of Rokushiki, meaning he'll be on par with Lucci. I don't know if this is considered Super-powered or Godlike, but I'll just say Naruto is really strong. Will this story be a harem? That is unknown for now.

Summery: While young, Naruto found a scroll containing one of the mos powerful Taijutsu styles ever created. It was written before the time of ninja and during the time of pirates. With the help of Kyuubi, Naruto went through grueling training, more painful then his beating he gets from the villagers. He mastered the style by the time he graduated from the academy. Now he will walk his own path of justice while traveling with Zabuza and Haku. He will defeat all who stands in his way with the Taijutsu written by his Idol, Rob Lucci.

Eveyone is 3 years older, meaning the all of the Rookie 9 are 16, Haku is 18, and Zabuza is 29.

* * *

><p>"Is this the first time you have witnessed the death of a comrade? You must get use to it, for that is the life of the ninja." Said Haku with no emotion. She had just 'killed' Sasuke, who decided in a split-second decision to sacrifice himself for Naruto's sake. Haku felt bad for what see was putting Naruto through, the boy she just met in the forest. She was sure he was feeling emotional right now, but it had to be done, for Zabuza-sama. She saw him with his head down, no doubt trying to contain his rage. But when he looked up, Haku was surprised. Naruto had a look of indifference on his face.<p>

"Did you really think I cared for him? I'm sorry I lead you on to believe that. Now that he's out, I can show you my true power. But I doubt this will last long." Naruto looked serious as he looked around. He suddenly smirked, and charged toward a mirror to his right at impossible speed. He punched through it, out coming a very surprised and shocked Haku. She landed near the edge of the bridge, almost falling off.

'_What the? How did he gain such speed? He was even faster than me? Just who is the boy?' _thought Haku. She stood up, groggily, and found that her mask was broken on the ground, exposing her face. Naruto just looked at her with an impassive look.

"So, it was you? I expected as much. I knew it was you from your voice, I couldn't forget seeing as we spoke recently. But…now I wonder what to do with you. Should I kill you now and be done with this? Or should I just let you go? Which do you prefer, oh dear Haku?" asked Naruto, smirking. Haku was about to reply when Naruto interrupted her. "Or better, how about I join you, you and Zabuza I mean? I have nothing better to do, and I tire of the Konoha's judgment of me. Besides, this could be fun. What do ya say?" Haku was surprised. What happened to the Naruto she had met in the forest? What happened to his dream of becoming Hokage and wanting to protect his precious people? Was it all a lie?

"What is going on? I thought you loved Konoha, and you wanted to protect it, along with your precious people?"

"Well, there are some flaws in that. For one, how could I love and protect people who hate my very existence? And two, how can I protect my precious people, when that itself is nonexistent? I would explain everything to you, but I think this pretty much sums it up. I am the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon that attacked Konoha." Haku was shocked. He held a demon? Is that where his power came from? But she didn't fell any other chakra coming from him, so it had to be something else. Whatever it was, it wasn't important right now. What was important was the fact that she had finally found someone like her. She knew the life of a Jinchuuriki. They were hated beings, hated for just existing. They were fated to leave a life of hatred, or a life of hatred along with being a weapon. It seems Naruto was lucky enough to have the life of only hatred. She thought about his offer. She knew that Zabuza would gladly accept a Jinchuuriki to their little group. The fact that he was willing was even better, they didn't have to persuade him or anything. But then she thought deeper. What were his intentions? Surely he has some ulterior motive. He had the chance to leave right now, but he stays and offers his services as traveling companion. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, I see you don't trust me. That's understandable, I mean, why would I want to just join a group of guys I just met? The reason is simple. I have nowhere else to go, the only option is Konoha, and I don't want that. And I like to travel; learning new things. I never really traveled while in the village, they wouldn't risk me going rogue. I'm sure the only reason I'm even on this mission is because Kakashi is here, him being an ex-ANBU captain along with the sharingan."

"Wouldn't you be marked as a missing nin? You'd be hunted down until the day you die." Naruto mearly smiled.

"What are they gonna do, mark me S-rank? I haven't even done anything to earn B-rank. The highest they could do is C-rank, seeing as I'm abandoning a C-ranked mission, possibly leaving my 'team' to die. This will be my only chance to escape, and I will take it. So, what do you say? I might even learn some Kenjutsu from Zabuza. That might come in handy one day." Said Naruto, crossing his arms. Haku looked on in thought. This was an opportunity too great to pass up for Zabuza-sama. She nodded her head to Naruto, who smiled. It was then that they both felt a spike in chakra, and Haku's eyes turned to the source in worry. She raced towards where Zabuza and Kakashi were fighting, and saw her master about to take a hit with an electrically charged hand. She knew it would kill him, so she positioned herself between them both and closed her eyes, ready to take the hit for her master. It never came. She opened her eyes and to her surprise and Kakashi's shock, Naruto was holding his sensei by the wrist, preventing the impact. He squeezed it hard enough to cancel out the technique.

"NARUTO? What the hell are you doing!" yelled a shocked and slightly angered Kakashi. Naruto let go of his wrist, allowing Kakashi to retreat in order to analyze the current situation.

"What does it look like? I'm helping out my new allies." Replied Naruto bluntly, causing both Kakashi's and Zabuza's eyes to widened.

'_What the fuck is going on?' _thought Zabuza, who was currently immobilized by summoning dogs.

"Wha…what are you talking about Naruto? Stand down or I will have no other option but to use force."

"What are you gonna do to me, Kakashi? You are too weakened to even be able to touch me. Now sleep." Naruto dashed forward and delivered a hard punch to Kakashi's gut, who normally would have been able to dodge it because of his skill and experience, but he was too weakened to do anything. From his current battle injuries, the battle itself, and the chakra exhaustion of using Chidori, he was knocked out cold. He fell face first to the ground with a 'thud'. The dogs on Zabuza disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_So he was telling the truth.' _Thought Haku.

"What the hell is going on here? Haku, explain!" spoke Zabuza with authority. Before she could, all three of them heard a laugh from the end of the unfinished bridge. They looked to see Gato leading a small army of bandits.

"Well well well, why do we have here? It seems that the Demon of the Mist was defeated by a one man and a child, how shameful."

"Gato? What the hell are you doing here? I'm not done yet." Stated Zabuza. Gato grinned.

"You might not be, but your usefulness sure is. You are strong, I'll give you that, but in a weakened state not even you and that bitch of yours could handle this many of my men." Zabuza was suspected this, but he was still shocked. Who would have that that sack of shit would be smart enough to think of this?

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It's easy. Hiring missing nin is expensive, so after their battle, I'd have my boys kill them while they are weakened."

"You son of a bitch. Dammit!" Zabuza was in tight spot. He knew he was done for in this weakened state. Hell, he couldn't lift even lift his sword thanks to those damn dogs biting into his shoulders and arms. He knew Haku could take out a good number of them, but she would eventually be overwhelmed. She was more of a 'the fewer numbers the better' type of promised himself if by some small chance he made it out of this, he was going to teach her Kenjutsu. But it couldn't end here! He needed to kill the Mizukage!

"Are you done yet?" said Naruto. "Because I suddenly have the urge to kill you, in the name of dark justice." Naruto raised his arm and pointed towards Gato. Suddenly, said man fell back with a hole in the middle of his forehead. "And that takes care of that." Said Naruto who grinned. Zabuza was shocked, while Haku was merely surprised.

'_Glad he's on our side now." _She thought. Zabuza looked at Naruto in wonder. What the hell was that attack? Was it invisible? What the hell is this kid? The bandits looked shocked, which than turned to anger.

"You killed our meal ticket!" yelled one bandit.

"KILL THEM!" yelled all of the bandits, They charged forward. Naruto merely smiled. He ran forward as well, thinking it wouldn't be fun to kill them all with Shigan Oren. He jumped in the air and started kicking at high speeds in the air, creating sharp shockwaves that flew toward the bandits, slicing some of them in half. He then jumped while in the air, going higher. As he was falling, he began to zig-zag in the air, giving him more momentum. He crashed hard in the center of the small army, blowing some away with the impact. He was in the middle of the small army, making them back up and they formed a circle around him. Naruto looked around with mild interest. One charged him with a spear, thrusting it forward while aiming for his chest. Naruto effortlessly dodge the attack by ducking and coming up with an uppercut through the man's gut with his right hand. Two other guys charged him from behind. Naruto, who still had his hand inside the man's gut, grabbed the man by the neck with his left hand, and turned around throwing him at the two bandits. One dodged just in time while the other wasn't so lucky and got hit by the dead body. The one that dodge had a sword and did a downward slash at Naruto, who sidestepped it and performed a forward thrust with his index finger into the mans heart, killing him instantly. He threw his body to the side and waited for more.

This time five guys charged him from the right; 3 with spears and 2 with swords. One spearman thrusted his spear forward, only for Naruto to dodge by leaning to the left. He grabbed the spear with his right hand and punched the man with his left in the nose, breaking it and allowing Naruto to take the spear. Another tried performed a downward strike with a sword, Naruto blocked and flipped backwards and an arrow was fired from the crowd. Naruto threw the spear from where the arrow came from, hitting the man with a crossbow in the face. Naruto had to dodge a sword swipe as someone attacked from behind by ducking and he did a leg sweep, knocking him to the ground. The man fell hard on his back. Naruto jumped and smashed his head open with his feet. That was when everyone stopped and retreated back into the crowd.

"Hey! If we all take him at once, he can't possibly beat us all! LETS GET HIM!"

"YEAH!" shouted the ground. They all charged at Naruto from all sides. Naruto picked up a dead man's sword. He smirked.

_'This is gonna be fun.'_

-Later-

Naruto stood, covered in blood. Everyone was dead. You could see limbs, intestines, brains, and every other organ you could think of. The look on Naruto's face was stone cold seriousness. His shirt was gone, revealing his muscled chest to the world. Even while covered in blood, it made Haku blush. He turned to Zabuza and Haku and said, "Well, am I in?" Zabuza smirked under his bandaged face and nodded his head. While the fight was going on, Haku had explained everything to Zabuza, and he couldn't be happier. Not only did he have in his position the last of the Sabumaru clan, but he also had the container of the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi for fucks sake! Maybe, just maybe, he could now challenge the Mizukage. Naruto nodded his head back towards Zabuza and performed Soru to appear in front of Zabuza , surprising him. "Well, let's get going. We'll leave Kakashi for his students to attend." Kakashi was still out cold, he was going to need a long rest because of his injuries and chakra exhaustion. As the group of 3 walked to the village, what awaited them at the end of the bridge were most of the villagers in the village. They looked prepared for battle, but all looked confused.

"Is…is Gato dead?" asked one of them. Zabuza realized why he felt he was straining a little. The hidden mist jutsu was almost second nature to him, so he forgot to cancel it. He canceled it, and the villagers saw the end of the bridge. They had shocked expressions on their faces. It was then they saw Tazuna, with a Sakura and Sasuke. They were tending to Kakashi. Tazuna saw his people and said to the young ninjas,

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Tazuna walked toward the towns people and saw Zabuza and Haku. At first he was scared, but then he saw Naruto with them and relaxed a little. "What's going on, Naruto?"

"I killed Gato, and I'm leaving. Tell Kakashi not to look for me, I'll be long gone by the time he wakes." With that, the group of 3 walked through the crowd, who held grateful looks towards Naruto, who didn't really care. Tazuna was going to ask why he was leaving, but decided to against it. _'That boy saved my village, I should let him do what he wants. I'll break the news to Kakashi when he wakes, after celebrations of course. It is bound that there will be some with Gato's death._' Thought Tazuna. He looked at the people of his village and asked,

"What should we name the bridge?"

"What is the name of that boy?" Inari smiled and said,

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of Wave!" Tazuna chuckled, glad to have his happy and cheerful Grandson back.

"Then it was settled, the bridge shall be named The Great Naruto Bridge!" The people cheered loudly, all agreeing with the name. Tazuna smiled, but then remembered the ninja. He hurried back to them with the villagers behind him, gladly aiding them, the ones who helped the hero of Wave.

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it. As I said in the beginning, I don't know if this will turn into a harem. If it does, then the maximum will be 3-4 girls. Anything over is unrealistic and quite impossible (in my opinion). Normally, I'd just skip the fight scene, but this time I tried it out. It is one of my first, and I know it probably sucked. Let me see what you think in a review. Tell me if I sucked or was it at least readable. I want total honesty, if I sucked then I sucked. I won't be offend with an honest answer. Now for the story, I'm sure I did pretty good, but tell me what you think. Haku's last name is going to be Sabumaru. Since it doesn't officially states her last name is Yuki in canon, I'm going with this.

Rokushiki- A very power form of Taijutsu, one of the strongest and was lost in the sands of time until it now.

Geppo- a technique that allows one to step on the air. You can walk or run on the air, but you cant stand still. To stay in place, you'd have to jump in place.

Shigan- a technique which lets one be able to punture someone with just the index finger, leaving a bullet sized whole (if your finger is average sized).

Soru- a technique that lets on travel a great speeds, almost appearing to teleport.

Rankyaku- a technique that creates shockwaves by kicking the at high speeds.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sup guys, this is chapter 2. But I have some bad news. I just got my progress report card and it is not good…not good at all. This may be my last update for a while, maybe I don't know. I will try my hardest to get updates, but that is likely to be a slow process. Man do I fucking hate school.

Anyway, about the harem. Normally I'd have posted a poll in order to decide, but this is a tough decision. If you haven't noticed, this is in the category of romance, and by my calculations, harems does not have any romance. Allow me to explain. In order to have a stable relationship, one must have love. One must also have trust. Love is trust. Trust is love. It is balance, you can't have one without the other, it is like yin and yang. Why do you think they say wait for that special _person_? You would want to love this person have them only to yourselves. You would not want to share this person. We are humans with morality, not animals who rely only on survival and reproduction instinct.

Should one person have multiple partners, problems WILL arise. Even if you promise will all your heart and soul that you will treat them all as equals and you truly mean it, there will be one or more where jealousy rear's its ugly head. When you read stories, you see them all getting along, happy, and in total understanding of the situation. In real life, with willing women who are not forced, this would not happen. If you love someone, would you be able to bear sharing them with another. Realistically, with willing women, harems are nonexistent. The only reason you may see a real life harem will be either in developing, under developed, or religion driven countries where the laws are based on religion. Women have little to no rights in most of these countries. They have no choice in the matter. They are treated as objects. Should they speak out against any laws concerning them, punishments may befall them.

So I say to you, does this story need a harem? No, it doesn't, and I will not be like other authors who state it will not be a harem, but then sell out because a lot of people are asking for it. I have made up my mind. Realistically, there is no romance in harems, only sex. Sorry for the long explanation, but I think it was called for. Now, on to the story.

**ChronoMitsurugi:** Your wish as been granted.

**Spawn the Risen One:** Naruto will be able to turn into a fox. So technically he will be a half-demon. He had no choice as it was the only way to learn Rokushiki in a short amount of time. I'll explain all that in later chapters.

* * *

><p>"Ah…what the hell happened?" groaned Kakashi as he woke up. He was laying where he was after his first fight with Zabuza. "Dammit. All I can remember is fighting Zabuza…and then…his partner came. I was about to kill him, but then… Naruto!" Kakashi's eyes widened. He darted up and ran to room where Naruto and Sasuke were suppose be bunking, hoping what he remembered was a dream. He opened the door quickly, only to see no one there. He slammed it shut and hurried down stairs and spotted everyone eating. Sakura was the first to notice.<p>

"Hey Kaka-"

"Where's Naruto!" Kakashi interrupted. The mood in the kitchen suddenly became solemn. Sakura looked down while Sasuke looked away. Tazuna sighed, knowing this was coming. Tsunami and Inari looked sad for a moment. They were grateful for Naruto saving Tsunami from the two thugs, and were disheartened they didn't get to say goodbye. Tsunami was resting at the house during the bridge attack, and Inari was too caught up in the moment to realize Naruto was leaving for good.

"He's gone, Kakashi. Naruto is gone. He left when you were knocked out, with Zabuza and the girl." said Tazuna with sadness. He too, wanted to say goodbye to him, but he had to help Kakashi and his students. Sakura looked like she wanted to cry. After all she did to him, she now regretted it. All he wanted from her was some attention and a date or two. Rather then politely declining, she would scowl him and hit him. She was blinded by here love for Sasuke to realized she had hurt Naruto deeply. _'Maybe it's my fault he's gone. If only I'd been a little nicer to him.' _

Sasuke felt discouraged. He had just lost a worthy rival, and the closest thing he would consider a friend. Naruto may have been an annoying idiot, but he was still a good person. _'Dammit! If only I had been stronger. I could have beaten that girl, and Naruto would have never left. This is my fault. I am too weak. I lost my family, and now because of my weakness I have lost my rival, my only friend.'_

"Are you sure he left willingly?" said Sakura. "Maybe they forced him to go with them. That's got to be it. There is no way Naruto would abandon his dream to be Hokage. He loved Konoha. There just has to be some other explanation." Sakura said hopefully. Kakashi spoke with in a grave tone.

"No, Sakura. Naruto had every right and justification to leave Konoha. He don't understand because he don't know the secret. The fact that I mentioned that there is a secret about Naruto could get me in trouble, but I could care less right now. I just lost one of my first students, so to hell with the consequences. What the village has been doing to Naruto for his entire live is just heart wrenching. I am surprised he hasn't broke after all this time, it truly is a miracle." Said Kakashi, not realizing just how much he said.

"What are you talking about?" said Sasuke who was curious, along with Sakura.

"I can't say, you will have to ask the Hokage. That's just how big it is."

-With Naruto-

Only a day has passed since Naruto defected from Konoha, and he couldn't be happier. Naruto felt freedom, the one thing he has longed for his entire life, and now he has it. Nothing could ruin how he felt at the moment, well maybe seeing a Konoha ninja, but that was it. He was questioned, borderline interrogated, by Zabuza for answers. He asked why he left with them, what was his purpose, who strong was he, etc. Naruto answered everything honestly, knowing lying could get him in a difficult situation. After the 'questioning', Zabuza was satisfied and was quite happy to tell Naruto his purpose. Of course Naruto asked why he wanted to kill the Mizukage, but Zabuza refused at first, saying it's better not knowing. Naruto said if he didn't tell him he was gone, meaning he wouldn't have a Jinchuuriki on his side. Naruto had to make sure Zabuza's intention were that of Justice or it didn't step in the way of justice. Zabuza told him of the situation in Kiri and Naruto agreed with him. Zabuza questioned Naruto on his views of Justice . Naruto's reply was "Doing what is necessary for the greater good. That is all." Zabuza asked him if sealing a demon inside him was Justice, Naruto said yes. It saved thousands of innocent live, so he didn't care. It was the aftermath that Naruto cared about. His life was a living hell. Beatings, starvation, unlivable conditions, was his life. He stated if he could kill everyone who has harmed him, he would. He would do it in the name of Justice. He would not, however, wage war on Konoha. There were innocent children and people in Konoha, and they did not deserve to suffer for the sins of their parents. After all, Justice was for the greater good and to oppose evil and corruption, making children suffer wasn't justice at all.

Haku stated if Naruto did seek justice, then he would have showed the bandits mercy, and allowed the ones who tried to flee to live. He repled "If I did that, they would have killed innocents and raped women, maybe even children. Mercy for scum is nonexistent. I walk the path of Dark Justice, I am not weak enough to show mercy to a quivering being who has killed for pleasure." Haku had to respect that. She had to admit his views on justice were a little off, but at least he had morals. Zabuza was just glad he didn't see his ambition as bad or something. He didn't want to fight this kid. He had confidence in his abilities. but fighting an opponent with unknown skill was just as dangerous as fighting a Kage.

"Where are we going, Zabuza?

"We are heading toward Kiri. I think it has been more than enough time since I foolish tried to kill the Mizukage by myself. I have gotten stronger since then, and with this rebellion going on I could be of some use. I also have with me 2 extra ninja, one whose a wild card. I wonder if _she _is still there? I'm sure she isn't dead yet, not how strong she was when I left and with how strong I'm sure she has gotten with how much time has passed.

"Who are you talking about, Zabuza-sama?" asked Haku. She was curious as Zabuza never really had any interest in people, especially someone from Kiri.

"You'll see here when you met her."

They had decided to rest in Wave for a day, and they are only now heading towards the docks. Luckily for them, there was one boat left. They approached a boatmen who had just enough room for them all. "Good day, strangers. Where would you like to sail on this fine day?" he asked politely.

"We'd like to set sail for Kiri." The boatman's eyes widened at the reply

"K-Kiri? Are you sure? That place is war-torn right now in a civil war." Zabuza looked slightly annoyed.

"What does it matter to you? All you're doing is dropping us off."

"Oh yes, sorry. I was just shocked. It'll be 3800 ryo each. **(1)**" They paid the man and set off toward Kiri, hoping to end he Mizukage's reign of terror once and for all.

-One Week later-

-Team 7-

They had since left Wave, after waiting for the bridge to be completed. They got their A-rank payment and set off towards Konoha. The walk was quiet and gloomy, it being because Naruto was gone and not here to break the silence or they were slightly saddened; it could have been both. They arrived at the gates faster than it took to make it to Wave because they didn't have to worry about protecting Tazuna, a civilian. Kakashi told Sakura and Sasuke to go home once they arrived in the village. He performed a Shunshin and appeared in ther Hokage Tower. "Oh Kakashi, how are you? Shouldn't your team be with you?" asked Hiruzen in a kind manner.

"I told them to go home, Lord Hokage. The mission took an…unexpected turn." Said Kakashi with respect and seriousness. "I will give you the mission report. If I may, I ask you to not interrupt until I am finished, Lord Hokage." Hiruzen looked puzzled for a moment at Kakashi's demeanor, but he nodded. " The mission was a success, for the client, however, not for us, the village. The mission started off on a bad note, we encountered the demon brothers, as you already know since they have been arrested. After that we encountered Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist. The battle would have been lost if Naruto and Sasuke hadn't interfered and caught Zabuza by surprise. It allowed me time to escape the water prison I was trapped in, and we continued our fight. Before I could land the killing blow, someone disguised as a hunter-nin interfered and saved Zabuza. I suffered chakra exhaustion and fainted. When I awoke, I began to teach my team the basics of chakra control, the exercise tree climbing. Two weeks passed, and we were once again in a battle at the incomplete bridge. I fought off Zabuza while Sasuke and I assume Naruto took care of his partner. I was at my limit and so was Zabuza, so I prepared the killing blow. It was stopped however, but not by his partner, but by Naruto. I was shocked, and asked what he was doing, he replied " I am helping out my new allies" before knocking me out in my weakened state. I am sorry to say this, Lord Hokage, but Naruto has defected Konoha and went rogue." Finished Kakashi.

Hiruzen was shocked. Naruto defected? But how was that possible? From what he had seen, Naruto loved Konoha, and his dream was to become Hokage. Why would be betray the Leaf? But the more Hiruzen thought, the more he realized just how foolish he had been. Of course Naruto would have no desire to stay in the village. What sane person would if every single day of their lives was a living hell. This was his fault. He should have paid more attention to Naruto, he should have done more. If only that damn council would have stopped hounding his every move with Naruto. No. He couldn't blame only the council. He was the Hokage of Konoha. If only he had acted like one with Naruto and wasn't blind. He failed himself. He failed Minato and Kushina. Most of all, he failed Naruto.

"I can't…I can't believe this. We just lost not only a shinobi with high potential and could have been a very powerful asset, we also lost the son of our greatest hero, Minato Namikaze. Now doubt the council will love this. They will more than likely mark him a missing-nin. I will make sure it will at least be C-rank, if not D-rank. 'sigh'… you are dismissed, Kakashi. I need some time to think to myself." Kakashi nodded and shunshined out of there.

-With Naruto-

They made it to Water County without incident. They could have been in Kiri right now, but first they had to plan out how they were going to enter. They couldn't just walk in and ask around for the rebels. They had to pin-point their location and figure out how to approach them. It was decided that they would wait for a battle to erupt, minor or major, it didn't matter. They didn't have to wait very long when they heard the sounds of fighting in the forest outside of Kiri. They rushed to the scene and stopped on tree branches.

"Damn! I knew not to trust them! How could I have been so stupid as to not suspect an ambush!" yelled a boy with blue hair who had a small number of rebels with him. They were outnumbered and the situation looked grim. Zabuza recognized him instantly.

"Chojuro? What the hell? Stupid kid, he needs experience to be able to detect deception. Come on, it's obvious who we help." Zabuza grinned and jumped off of the tree and cleaved someone in half. He followed by swinging his sword 360 degrees, killing a bunch of Kiri ninja and surprising both forces. Once everything settled down a little, the Kiri ninja looked like they were about to shit themselves.

"I-it's ZA-ZABUZA! IT'S THE DEMON OF THE MIST!" yelled one terrified ninja. How could they not be? They were standing in front of a legend. Zabuza merely chuckled before disappearing, only to reappear behind the ninja with his back turned to him.

"Your right." He said before cutting the man from his shoulder to his waist, spraying blood everywhere. The Kiri ninja looked like they were about to shit bricks, one member of the Seven Swordsmen was enough, but two? They all were about to turn tail and run, but Naruto stopped them.

"I cannot allow those who work for a tyrant to live. When you agreed to work for him and kill innocent people, you already forfeited your lives. Begone." Zabuza grinned at Naruto. He really liked this kid. Haku only shook her head, feeling it wasn't necessary to fight, knowing the Kiri ninja were dead already.

-Later-

Once again, dead bodies were everywhere. The only ones alive were the rebels and Naruto's allies. Chojuro was shocked. This boy, no man, killed them all without mercy along with Zabuza. Even those who begged for their lives weren't spared. Even those who pleaded they had family, girlfriends/wives, children, were not spared. For the first time since joining the rebellion, he was scared. That was until Zabuza patted him on the back. "Don't worry kid, we're on your side. The only reason I helped you out is because I know where your allegiance lies. You admired Mei, and she opposed the Mizukage's rule, meaning she is a part of the rebellion, which means you are a part of the rebellion. Come on let's go, I think I deserve a redo on killing the Mizukage." Chojuro was relieved, they didn't need an enemy like them in the Kiri forces, shit would hit the fan pretty quick. He looked towards his ninja that accompanied him to the meeting point.

"Come on let's go. We have to report to Mei-sama about these new developments."

-Hokage Tower-

"I have called you here to tell of an important variable that could weaken our village substantially." Said Hiruzen. He called for a meeting with the council as soon as he had the chance. He looked at them and could see some were annoyed at being called on such short notice, those being Danzo, Hiashi, and Tsume. There were others that just didn't care like the Ino-Shika-Cho members and Shibi Aburame. Koharu and Homura were just curious as to what was wrong.

"What could be so possibly wrong that you call on such short notice, Lord Hokage? How could our village weaken in this short amount of time." questioned Hiashi.

" Well, Hiashi, if you would wait I would answer. I have called you all here to discuss something that draws immediate attention. We have lost a valuable asset recently, so valuable in fact I believe we are at a disadvantage in power with the other Great Shinobi Villages. I will get straight to the point, our Jinchuuriki has defected from Konoha." The council was baffled, shocked. No one said a thing as they all took in what has just been said. Danzo was the first to come to his senses.

"What do you meant defected? Do you mean to another village?" If that was the case, that might as well start digging their graves early and making funeral arrangements.

"That much is unknown, but very unlikely. From what Kakashi said, he has allied himself with Zabuza Momochi, who is a missing-nin; although that doesn't make this any less threatening. With him allying himself with someone like that who knows what could happen."

"I told you we should have enlisted him in ROOT, Hiruzen. If we did, he would have had undying loyalty to us, the Leaf Village."

"If I did that he wouldn't have been human, and the demon could have used that to its advantage and force Naruto to release him."

"What do we do? We can't allow this to go unnoticed. He was a very important power to our forces." Stated Hiashi.

"I say we make him a S-ranked criminal with a kill on sight order!" yelled someone of the Civilian portion of the council. All of the civilians agreed with this, as they hated the boy.

"I believe we should brand him a missing-nin." Suggested Shikaku. Hiruzen was surprised at this.

"Shikaku? I didn't thing you harbored ill-intent towards Naruto."

"I don't. What I mean is we should label him a missing-nin with a capture on sight status. The rank should be C-rank, as we don't want the other villages to think he is powerful and try to recruit him. The price should be high, however, so that bounty hunters would be interested. Returned alive, price high. Returned dead, no cash at all."

"This is absurd. I say we order his death." Suggested Koharu. "I do not harbor in bad feelings towards the boy, but with what he contains, he is a dangerous threat to the village. And with how the villagers treated him, I am cautions as to what his intentions are. "

"I agree with Koharu." Said Homura. "We should up is rank to S-rank, or at least A rank with a kill on sight order. Anything lower would be foolish."

"What you say makes complete sense, and I will not allow my affection towards Naruto cloud my judgments as Hokage. To make this easier on us all, how about we rank him B-rank, to satisfy both parties. Are there any objections?" Hiruzen looked around to see most of the civilian council with their hands up. He was surprised to see Danzo agreed with the terms, as well as Homura and Koharu. "With the shinobi council out weighing the civilian council, it is decided. Naruto Uzumaki will be a B-ranked missing-nin with the bounty of 380,000 ryo, alive for the full price, dead for half the price**(2)**. You are all dismissed."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I want to point out one thing. This will not be like other stories where love just happens in a few days. That's not how it works in real life (in most cases). It will take time to develop that, but not much time since this is just a story. And yes, somewhere down the line expect a lemon. I have decided no harem after thinking, I already explained why if you didn't skip the beginning authors note.

The other paring in this story should be pretty obvious. Zabuza and Mei Terumi. I mean, I think they are perfect and could have had SOME connection. Zabuza being kind of a hot-head decided to outright attack the Mizukage, while Mei is level-headed and waited for the chance to rebel against the Mizukage. I know that this rebellion probably happened way before the Bridge Incident, but I guess this could explain why after the rebellion Kiri had a weak military force in Shippuden, whatever floats your boat.

I know Hiruzen seemed a little to easy and not sadden at the council meeting, but I don't think he is some weak ass punk. If he was, he wouldn't be Hokage and be able to take on Orochimaru at an old age while Orochimaru is young (I guess since he takes peoples bodies).

I am not rushing this story (I think), I am actually thinking, which is why chapters are longer then I normally put out. And to satisfy you guys…long chapter loving bast-best of fans. So tell me what you think in a review. And no, I am not review obsessed. I can't stand it when authors say "If I get this amount of reviews, then I'll update/ think about updating. That pisses me the fuck off? If it has good plot why not continue it? Man am I ranting my ass of this chapter.

$1=76 yen. $50= 3800 yen.

$5000=380,000 yen.


End file.
